cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Fun 3
Summer Fun 3 is the third Summer Fun video. It was released on YouTube on July 19th, 2013 Plot The episode starts with Mario and Luigi playing guitar in the garage, when the two are bored of playing. After learning that it is summertime, Mario and Luigi plan to go fishing. However, Jack tells them that he wants to come to put the fish bait at the end of the rope. Luigi then tells Jack that it is a job only for the Cute Mario Bros only. Then Jack tells them a warning that when the waves attack them, he won't be there to rescue them. Ignoring Jack's warning, the duo go fishing anyways. However, a terrible storm erupts, and washes the two to an uncharted island. Mario finds Luigi and the two realize that the island is a tropical paradise. The bros start having fun until Mario realizes that they can't eat. Luigi then tells Mario that the two should build a shelter for the night and that someone will come looking for them in within a week. Three months later... Mario and Luigi have adapted to their life on the island, and have both made shacks. The two have grown beards, too. Luigi then tells Mario that they should start hunting for food. While collecting food, the duo discover a strange rock that looks like Jack. Luigi draws Jacks face, and the two fight over who gets to keep it. Mario then snaps, causing a pizza (in a hallucination) to tell him to eat Luigi. Mario listens, and tricks Luigi by duping him into taking a fraud bubble bath. After realizing the truth, Luigi runs away from Mario and trips back into civilization. A nearby station wagon pulls up revealing it to be Ricky and Tyler, in which Mario and Luigi gladly take a ride home to film their third movie said by Ricky. Alternate ending The two hitch a ride from a man, who is wearing a Jack mask over his head. The video ends with Jack walking down the street, he stops and the camera dramatically zooms into his face shortly before the screen cuts out. (''On July 26th, Ricky and Tyler mentioned on their Facebook, that a lot of people have been complaining that they didn't like the ending for Summer Fun 3. The rest stating: ''"I can't blame you, we have a weird sense of humor, and the joke was kinda more for us. We feel that it wasn't really a good ending for "The Summer Fun Trilogy" so we're going to re-release Summer Fun 3 with a better ending! ((We'll keep the other ending on Youtube in case some of you actually found it funny too))." The video later got re-uploaded on August 1st, 2013'')'' Characters Mario Luigi Jack Pizza Holigram (only seen in Alternate Ending) Ricky & Tyler (cameos only) '' Trivia *The whole episode is inspired by the Robert Zemeckis film: 'Cast Away' and the 1954 William Golding novel, 'Lord of the Flies'''. *Filming began on July 2nd, 2013 and wrapped 10 days later. *This Summer Fun has the same recap opening as the original Summer Fun video. *On July 27th, the video got rejected of YouTube for copyright reasons, the video was then re-uploaded on Aug. 1st, with a better ending and changed things that were copyrighted. The video once again became copyrighted and was re-uploaded again on Sept. 14th, 2013. *Award Winners A is one of the songs used when Mario and Luigi run across the river. Goofs *When Mario and Luigi hit a ride with Ricky and Tyler, the tripod's reflection can be seen on the car